The National NeuroAIDS Tissue Consortium (NNTC) is a collective tissue and data resourcing program in which the Texas NeuroAIDS Research Center (TNRC; B. Gelman, PI) has continuously participated as a contributing site since Inception In 1998. The NNTC's purpose Is to collect and distribute critical clinical data and tissue specimens from longitudinally-tracked HIV-infected Individuals at high risk for HIV-associated neurocognitive disorders (HAND) to support Innovative and transformative Investigator-Initiated research In the NeuroAIDS community at large. Beyond supplying tissue specimens the NNTC provides researchers access to relevant in vivo biomarkers, viral loads, gene expression data, neuropathological changes, and associated HAND cognitive status. This enables clinical and basic science-level researchers to incorporate these critical measures Into Investigations of the mechanisms driving HAND, HIV-associated pathological effects of HIV Infection, or potential HAND therapeutic targets. The broad aim of the TNRC application is to continue to provide such resources derived from locally-recruited (Texan) HIV cohorts and to further develop this local resource and the collective strength of the NNTC in addressing the currently changing and future resource needs of the NeuroAIDS community In the HAART era. The TNRC site focuses particularly on resource collection and utilization strategies that fully exploit their research value. The application for continued support to operate the clinic site addresses all aspects of the general operating procedures. Included are recruiting practices, neuropsychological evaluations, substance use surveys, neuromedical protocols, autopsy procedure, and specimen repository management. Strategies to contribute to consortium goals and obtain synergy with the other units of the NNTC are proposed. Continued operation of TNRC will have a lasting and positive impact on the search for remedies for HAND, CNS aging, and other HIV- associated pathological conditions.